


Vignettes from a Marriage

by ZoS



Series: Mirandy from A to Z [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: A-Z, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Marriage, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoS/pseuds/ZoS
Summary: Sequel toAL Things Mirandy.Andy and Miranda's married life as told through the A to Z prompt.





	Vignettes from a Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second half of the A-Z meme (M-Z), which I originally didn't intend to write, but here we are.
> 
> This time, I abandoned the OTP prompts and just went with my own idea for each letter. Hope you guys like it!

**Married**

Andy sits up against the bed's headboard and takes a nice, long sniff of her coffee.

Until a hand shoots up and snatches the mug from hers. Then Miranda is sitting against the headboard, drinking _her_ coffee and sighing in contentment.

"Morning," Andy chuckles and scoots closer.

"Mmm, morning," Miranda mumbles, taking another sip.

"Ready to go back to work?" Andy's hand slowly travels up her torso until a breast is captured through the silken nightgown.

Miranda tries to play it cool and sips again. "Do I have a choice? The place must have burned down in my absence."

Which probably didn't happen since no frantic phone calls interrupted their honeymoon. Well, okay, a few, because Miranda is still pretty much in charge of a global, multi-billion dollar industry, but the point is she actively made the decision to focus on Andy and Andy alone for a whole week.

Andy is grateful. So grateful, in fact, that she feels like expressing her gratitude right now, one last time before both of them return to their normal lives.

  
**Naked**

When Miranda enters the house and smells the various scents wafting from the kitchen, her stomach grumbles. When she finds Andrea in the kitchen, cutting various vegetables while wearing an apron and nothing else, it clenches pleasantly.

"Good, you're home." Andrea smiles widely when she notices her presence.

"What is this?" Miranda drawls, arching an eyebrow.

"I'm making dinner," Andrea answers simply. "I let Maria go and the girls aren't home and I wanted to surprise you."

"And you're not wearing clothes because..." Miranda's head tilts to the side as she appreciates the hint of breasts peeking out of the apron.

"Well,"--Andrea rounds the kitchen island and slowly heads toward her, baring her teeth in a sultry smile--"I let Maria go and the girls aren't home and I wanted to surprise you."

  
**Obedience**

Andy yelps when the smack lands on her ass, but she arches against the desk nevertheless, offering more of her backside to her wife.

The resulting appreciation comes in the form of a squeeze and then a second slap to the other cheek.

"What will you not do again?" Miranda asks slowly, her voice low and dangerous. Andy's insides tingle and burn.

"Tease you while you're working," she answers immediately, ending her words with a moan.

Miranda spanks her again because they both know Andy will not obey the rule.

  
**Patience**

Miranda squeezes her thighs together, resisting the urge to rub against her chair. She never would have brought Andrea with her to this dinner party if she'd known it would end like this.

Except the evening is far from reaching its culmination and this is one of few events she can't leave fifteen minutes into since it's hosted by Irv Ravitz, one of few asses she has to kiss.

She thought she would die of boredom, but now she wishes that were the case because ever since they stood outside her boss' front door, waiting to be let in, Andrea has been making her life miserable.

_"I can't wait to tear this dress off of you tonight."_

_"This is a pretty long map. I wonder what it can hide."_

_"What would Irv think if I bent you over this table and fucked you right here, right now?"_

By the time it's finally socially acceptable to leave, Miranda's panties are soaked and her face and neck are red. She will make Andrea pay for this evening.

"Let's go," she practically growls in her wife's ear, surprised by how hoarse her voice sounds.

Andrea chuckles evilly and the sound almost makes Miranda's toes curl. "Patience, Miranda. Patience."

  
**Quiet**

Andy watches with avid eyes as Miranda unfastens her bra and approaches the bed. "Tonight the twins are with their father, and you won't have a reason to be quiet."

She gulps, already up for the challenge.

  
**Riding Hard**

"Well," Miranda pants, unsnapping the harness from her hips. "Perhaps that wasn't such a bad idea after all."

"Told ya," Andrea answers cheekily while pressing her sweaty body to her side. "Next time we should try reverse cowgirl."

  
**Sauce**

"You made dinner?" Andy asks in surprise.

Miranda frowns over the pot of pasta. "Yes," she answers slowly. "I asked you what you wanted for dinner and you texted back that you'd love to eat my sauce."

Andy sighs and presses her lips together very hard to keep from laughing. "Miranda, I didn't mean your pasta sauce."

Miranda's frown deepens. Then she seems to catch up. "Oh." And then her eyes widen. "Oh..."

Andy smiles and approaches her wife, shaking her head. "I don't want dinner."

  
**Tank Tops**

Miranda is a grown woman who can always control herself; it's one of the things that make her so good at her job. She doesn't lash out, doesn't raise her voice, and most importantly, doesn't get aroused when the moment is inappropriate.

But when Andrea climbs into bed in those little tank tops she uses as pajamas, Miranda is a horny 16-year-old all over again.

She sees women in various stages of undress nearly every day and she worships couture, but none of that gets her going as much as the way the simple, cotton fabric clings to Andrea's torso, the amount of bare skin she exposes, and the pebbled nipples she can easily make out underneath the garment.

Andrea doesn't get to keep those tank tops on her body for very long.

  
**Uniform**

"I can do nurse, cheerleader... ooh, what about Catholic schoolgirl? Or is that too creepy?"

"I think, Andrea, I would like to see you in nothing at all."

  
**Valentine's Day**

Miranda has never really celebrated or cared about Valentine's Day. As she sees it, it's a made-up holiday designed to make the big companies--including hers--profit off of people's guilt.

Now she doesn't care so much because Andrea does like Valentine's Day. She's a romantic, a polar opposite of Miranda's cynical mind, and she believes that their love should be celebrated.

Occasionally, Miranda agrees with her. Like now, as she sets the bucket of chapmagne and ice next to the chocolate covered strawberries on the nightstand in their candle-lit bedroom.

While she waits for her wife to get home, she'll change into the new garment she bought specifically for the occasion.

  
**Warmth**

People call Andy's wife Snow Queen, but they don't know her like Andy does.

They don't know that everything about her is warm; from the way she looks at Andy to the palm of her hand as she holds hers.

Her words are warm, uttered into Andy's ear late at night when it's just the two of them and a cocoon of sheets.

Her kisses are warm, landing on Andy's lips, face, and body, not leaving an inch of skin unattended to.

And her touch is warm as she caresses Andy's body, as she slides her fingers into Andy's own warmth, and as she holds her securely in her arms afterward.

  
**XOXO**

_I have a meeting this afternoon that might run late._

_**No problem I'll be waiting patiently** _

_Oh, like you did last week?_

_**;) guess u'll have to come home and see 4 urself... Hope the meeting goes well XOXO** _

_XOXO?_

_**It means hugs and kisses** _

_Oh._

_XOXO to you, too._

  
**Yearning**

Andy hates Paris Fashion Week. Specifically, she hates missing Miranda for a whole week.

By the time the last day rolls around, Andy is practically vibrating with anticipation. She counts the minutes until Miranda's plane is set to land, then how long it will take her to get through the airport's bureaucracy, and the time it will take her driver to take her home, bringing into account traffic and red lights.

When she hears the key in the door, she's already on the bed, waiting in Miranda's favorite lingerie. Her whole body tingles as she listens for the sound of heels on the stairs.

  
**Zero Self-Control**

"I'm gonna come," Andrea cries, too far gone to care about or even register her volume. Miranda is glad that the twins are sleeping a floor away.

"Don't you dare," she whispers, but shoves her fingers harder nevertheless.

Andrea makes a squeaky noice and squirms, her eyes screwed shut. "Please, please," she pants, writhing on Miranda's fingers. The sheets beneath her body are soaked in sweat.

"Not until I say," Miranda replies lightly, taking immense pleasure in torturing her wife. She flicks her thumb against her clit for good measure.

But then the unacceptable happens and Andrea's hands grip her pillow tightly while her body convulses and shakes and her neck snaps back until it actually looks painful.

When she's done, Miranda huffs and purses her lips. "Really, Andrea, have you no self-control?"

"Sorry," Andrea answers breathlessly, looking anything but.

"You know you'll have to be punished."

Her dopey smile almost makes Miranda forgive her. Almost. "I'm looking forward to that."

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, no shade, but Valentine's Day is bullshit.


End file.
